In a semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-95875, a semiconductor element and a terminal are connected by a wire, One end of the wire is connected to the semiconductor element, and the other end of the wire is connected to the terminal.
Generally, the terminal is configured of a single conductor. In this case, a number of necessary terminals tends to increase. To avoid this, a terminal that insulates plural conductors by layering a conductor, an insulator, and a conductor in this order is being developed. With this terminal, one terminal is provided with two or more conductors, and the number of necessary terminals can be decreased. However, wires need to be connected respectively to the two or more conductors.
There is a case where one end of a terminal is fixed and rest of it is protruding in an elongate form. At its protruding portion, an upper surface and a lower surface of the terminal are freed, and are not constrained. In a case of connecting wires to this type of terminal, the terminal needs to be positioned while constraining the upper and lower surfaces in a vicinity of a connecting portion. The terminal needs to be held between a pair of jig, and the wires need to be connected in this state.